Jalousie
by duneline
Summary: Où Elrond est en bute à une jalousie et ce qui en découle... cela peut se lire comme une suite  au "serment d'Elrohir". Attention: relation entre homme et sous-entendu d'inceste.


Avertissement : relation entre hommes et sous-entendu d'inceste !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive du génial auteur J. !

Cela peut se lire comme une suite au « serment d'Elrohir »

JALOUSIE

La nuit était là avec son silence et ses innombrables étoiles sur Fondcombe.

Vêtu encore de sa tunique tissée de fil d'or qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette souple et majestueuse de seigneur, assis à son bureau, une expression concentrée et sérieuse sur ses traits délicats et fins, Elrond écrivait ses mémoires à la lueur d'un candélabre de bougies.

Ses yeux gris, impassibles, relisaient les pensées transcrits sur le parchemin et un sourire venait parfois adoucir ce que son attitude, habituée aux commandements, pouvait avoir d'austère et de sévère.

Des coups légers, frappés contre le chambranle de la porte, vint déranger l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce.

Loin de s'en offusquer, l'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs redressa la tête de ses mémoires et murmura :

« -Entrez ! »

Le cœur battant, espérant contre toute attente, que ce serait Lui. Mais son ouïe extrafine savait différencier tout ce qu'il n'était pas Lui.

Une jeune elfe, mise modestement, avança vers le bureau du maitre des lieux et lui présenta un plateau avec une tasse fumante. C'était la boisson préférée du seigneur des elfes de Fondcombe qui la buvait toujours avant une certaine heure de la nuit.

C'était un rituel, un instant n'appartenant qu'à Elrond. Le breuvage le délassait, le détendait et le ramenait à ses rares joies qui lui restaient de l'enfance.

Elrond sourit au jeune elfe, nota au passage sa blonde beauté et le tremblement, à peine perceptible, des doigts de cette dernière quand il saisit la coupe. Il était habitué à ce que l'on fut intimidé devant sa présence. Que l'on fut un elfe de grande lignée ou non.

La jeune elfe avait, toutefois, remarqué la brève lueur de déception dans les yeux gris de son seigneur et vit dans le sourire que lui avait adressé Elrond une sérénité nouvelle.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux bleus de la jeune domestique qui sut alors.

La vérité dans les rumeurs. La douloureuse certitude de son cœur.

Tout cela, elle les devina dans l'attitude, la manière de se tenir du seigneur Elrond.

Elrond était apaisé. Son corps, ses gestes ne dénotaient plus une fatalité mais irradiaient d'un bonheur serein.

Seuls ses proches avaient perçu ce changement à peine nuancé. Et seul, l'instinct ou l'œil d'une femme jalouse pouvait le saisir.

Le regard interrogateur du seigneur Elrond ramena la jeune elfe à la réalité. Celle-ci, confuse et rougissante, se décida de se retirer avec de vagues excuses.

Elrond alla sur la terrasse de ses appartements, la tasse à la main, désirant profiter du magnifique spectacle de Fondcombe sous les rayons de la Lune.

Il inspira profondément l'air vif de la nuit, sourit sous la caresse fraiche du vent nocturne et porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Heureux.

Mais un tumulte provenant du couloir fit suspendre son geste au seigneur des elfes de ces lieux.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit avec fracas et Elrohir surgit. Il était accompagné de son frère qui maintenait la jeune elfe blonde d'une poigne de fer. Elrond, intrigué et surpris, vit que ses fils semblaient paniqués et la jeune elfe terrifiée.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? »S'enquit Elrond, d'un ton impérieux, retrouvant son rôle de maitre des lieux.

Mais Elrohir ne répondit pas. Il se précipita vers son père à une vitesse fulgurante et se saisit de la tasse qu'il jeta à terre.

Le liquide, en touchant sol, émit un son aigue et entreprit d'éroder le marbre.

En silence, choqué, Elrond observa ce phénomène et réalisa ce qui lui aurait du arriver.

Elrohir, soulagé, attrapa son père et l'enlaça contre lui. Fort. Très fort.

Elrond savoura l'étreinte de son fils, s'y abandonnant totalement. Oubliant la présence d'Elladan, des gardes et de la jeune elfe.

Elrohir se détacha de son père et s'approcha lentement de la jeune domestique. Il avait recouvré son sang-froid et ses traits froids aux yeux gris glacials firent tressaillir la jeune elfe de terreur.

D'un geste calculé, Elrohir gifla la jeune elfe. La gifle fut tellement violente et inattendue que même Elrond voulut intervenir mais le regard déterminé de son fils l'en dissuada.

La jeune elfe éclata d'un sanglot de rage et de souffrance mêlée :

« -J'étais unique à vos yeux, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela ! »Hurla-t-elle, avec un regard haineux envers le seigneur de Fondcombe. « Puis, comme cela, vous m'avez laissée, me disant tout simplement que vous en aimiez un autre ! »

Là, elle se débattit à tel point qu'Elladan dut lui maintenir les deux poignées. Elle cracha en direction d'Elrond qui était pétrifié par la haine et l'aveu de la jeune elfe.

« -Ah ! Oui ! »Fit-elle, rageusement. « De l'amour, ça ! De l'abomination, oui ! Un père et son fils ! Honte sur vous ! Honte sur nous, les elfes ! Elrohir est à moi ! »

Cette affirmation fut dite à l'intention du seigneur Elrond qui, les yeux clos, les traits livides, vacilla.

Dorénavant, tous allaient le savoir. Tous.

Elrond se sentit soutenu par des bras délicats et tendres et rouvrit les yeux. Elrohir était à ses côtés et lui souriait. Calme, paisible, serein.

Les gardes, le choc passé, fixèrent leur seigneur.

« -Nous vous serons fidèles, notre seigneur » Déclarèrent-ils, la main sur le cœur.

Au-delà de l'étonnement, Elrond était touché par la loyauté et l'esprit d'ouverture de ses soldats. Mais ce qui réchauffa l'âme d'Elrond fut le regard plein d'amour filial et de respect de son fils Elladan.

« -Père, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion »Assura le jumeau d'Elrohir, avec un sourire.

Elrohir sortit une dague du fourreau qu'il portait à sa ceinture et prenant la main de son père, il entailla profondément la paume.

Elrond, curieux et intrigué, réprima un sursaut de douleur mais ne s'esquiva pas. Elrohir pratiqua la même entaille sur sa paume gauche, laissa le sang s'écouler abondamment de la blessure et glissa sa main blessée sur celle de son père.

Plaie contre plaie. Leurs deux sangs se mêlant.

Elrohir et Elrond se contemplèrent sans un mot. En silence, mais un silence riche d'émotions, de sentiments partagés.

La jeune elfe frémit devant leur complicité et leur amour évidents. La morsure de la jalousie faillit la faire chanceler de douleur physique et la faire s'évanouir.

Elrohir prononça quelques mots dans leur langue, caressa la joue d'Elrond et délaissant la main ensanglantée de l'élu de son cœur, l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser profond, authentique et tendre.

Apposant son front contre celui du seigneur de Fondcombe, Elrohir murmura, bien haut, ces mots qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer devant du monde :

« -Je t'aime. »

Elrond , ému, ne put que sangloter . Il réalisait la force de l'amour d'Elrohir. Le rituel accompli devant témoins en était la plus merveilleuse des preuves.

Elrohir se tourna alors vers la jeune elfe et déclara :

« -Désormais, le moindre mal que tu lui feras, tu me le feras à moi aussi. S'il meurt, je meurs. Je lui suis lié à jamais. »

La jeune elfe, incrédule, aveuglée par de nouvelles larmes, ne sut que dire : Elle avait voulu les séparer mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de les rendre encore plus attachés l'un à l'autre.

La rage au cœur, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait perdu. Car même dans la mort, Elrond serait victorieux! Elrohir lui appartenait corps et âme !

« -Père, il vous appartient de lui donner son châtiment ! »Rappela Elladan, pragmatique.

Elrond hésita une seconde, jaugeant la jeune elfe. Celle-ci ne put supporter ce regard plein de compassion de son ancien seigneur et l'invectiva.

Les yeux gris d'Elrond se durcirent et ses traits prirent une froide attitude.

« -Qu'elle soit bannie de Fondcombe ! Avec interdiction d'emmener un cheval ! »

La jeune elfe fut aussitôt emmenée et jetée au-dehors de la vallée de Fondcombe.

Pendant que la sentence était exécutée, Elrohir était demeuré auprès de son père.

Sur la terrasse, les deux elfes se faisaient face et se tenaient mutuellement par leurs mains blessées.

« -Tu sais que ton prénom signifie « voûte étoilée » ? » Fit Elrohir, en promenant son regard sur les cieux aux myriades d'étoiles.

Elrond rougit. Il trouvait la signification de son prénom un peu trop féminin à son goût !

Elrohir eut un sourire malicieux à l'égard de son seigneur et père, se délectant de sa mine boudeuse.

Il lui souleva le menton et chuchota :

« -Il te va très bien ! Quand je contemple tes yeux, il me semble y retrouver toutes les constellations et les étoiles de l'univers ! »

Le compliment rendit les joues du seigneur de Fondcombe plus rouge qu'un soleil couchant !

Puis, sans un mot, les deux elfes s'enlacèrent tendrement, profitant simplement de la présence et de la chaleur de l'un de l'autre.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cette fiction ne vous aura pas trop choqué ! je l'ai faite un peu plus explicite que les autres ! merci de me laisser des rewiews !


End file.
